interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
British Commonwealth
Although the United Kingdom, the home country of the British Commonwealth, covers but a small fraction of Europe, the economic and political clout which the British Empire wields in the game of thrones is almost without rival, despite the horrendous losses at the hands of the Central Powers during the Great War, and its own internal problems in actuality. From its home isles, this small but not insignificant nation dominates a massive number of colonies worldwide which feed the mother country, but even so there are problems: only Canada is directly connected with the Britain, Germany is rising again despite the Versailles Treaty, and Britain is significantly cut off from the rest of its empire in Africa, India and the Pacific. A single, well-placed blow can smash apart in a week everything Britain strove to build for over three centuries. Can the British Empire obtain another thousand years of glory, or will this be the last hurrah for England? Gameplay Historically, British armour was often the weakest link in Allied Operations in Europe towards the end of the Second World War, but nevertheless British armour often served with distinction against heavier Nazi foes. Thus while British vehicles are no better than the French-manufactured ones used by most nations, Britain can however count on its units' superior abilities to get by in a conflict. Its tanks and infantry are nothing special tactics-wise. In a toe-to-toe combat British troops with inferior weaponry and tin-thin armour will be evenly slaughtered by German troops at all pre-atomic eras, but they have the ability to heal in the field, and its units also have extensive LOS, and its elite infantry formations are capable of counterintelligence. In other areas, Britain must also be noted for having superior naval units as well as more powerful aircraft until the Atomic Era. As such, during a CtW campaign the British home isles might need to rely on the power and superiority of their naval units to stave off the unthinkable. CtW objectives *Until the Atomic Era, maintain control over your home territories of: London; Cornwall; Yorkshire; Lancashire; Midlands; Essex; Clyde valley; Highlands; Lowlands; Belfast; Cardiff; Pembroke; Snowdonia; Queensland; Victoria; Western Australia; North Island; South Island; Australian Desert; Quebec; Winnipeg; Ontario; Yukon; Nunavut; Malvinas; Bermuda; Jamaica *Until the Atomic Era, maintain control over India. *Until the Atomic Era, maintain control over the following Crown Colony territories: Bermuda; Gibraltar; Malta; Singapore; Hong Kong; Nicosia; Alexandria; Malvinas. Notes It is not likely that Britain can survive without fighting a major war or without eliminating one or more Axis opponents. Clearly, Japan will continue fighting long and hard, and either Germany or Italy will be destroyed: both must either capture key British outposts or conquer England in order to fulfill their strategic victories. Although your empire seems extremely vast and extensive, in reality it is rather fragile. If you miss spy missions in each era, there is a chance that part of it may rebel and become overrun with insurgents. By the Atomic era, if you have not won the game yet, you will be asked to let Africa and India go - if you choose to let your colonies which have a power of 3 or less become rebel states, this might result in better relations with other nations, particularly the other big powers. However, failure to do so will certainly prolong the war. Territories covered England: *London *Cornwall *Yorkshire *Lancashire *Midlands *Essex Scotland: *Clyde valley *Highlands *Lowlands Wales and Ireland: *Belfast *Cardiff *Pembroke *Snowdonia Australia and New Zealand: *Queensland *Victoria *Western Australia *North Island *South Island *Australian Desert Asia and China: *Malaya *Singapore *North Borneo *Hong Kong *India Africa: *Lagos *Mombasa *Cape Town *Western Desert *Alexandria *Freetown *North Rhodesia *South Rhodesia *Bechuanaland *Upper Egypt *Sudan Americas: *Belize *Quebec *Winnipeg *Ontario *Yukon *Nunavut *Malvinas *Bermuda *Jamaica *Honduras Mediterranean and Middle East *Gibraltar *Nicosia *Kuwait *Jerusalem *Malta *Aqaba *Amman *Aden *Hejaz *Najd *Empty Quarter Unique units Infantry *Mounted infantry: Australian Light Horse *Anti-armour: Boys AT 1-3 => PIAT infantry 4-6 *Commando: Royal Marine Infantry *SMG: Lanchester 1-2 => Sten 3-5 => Sterling *Machine gun: Lewis 1 => Bren 2-6 Tanks *Light tanks/tankettes: Carden-Loyd# 1 => VA Light Tank 2 => Tetrarch 3-4 => Comet 5-6 *Medium tanks: Matilda => Valentine => Crusader => Churchill => Centurion *Heavy tanks: Mk VIII Liberty^ 1-4 => Tortoise 5-6 Artillery SPGS: *Valentine Mk I Archer (requires Valentine to be unlocked to be used) => Cromwell Challenger (req. Comet to be available) 6 Cannon: *QF 18 pdr => QF 25 pdr 4-6 SPAD: *(Generic SPAD)1# => VA Mk IV SPAD (based off VA Light Tank) 3 => Crusader SPAD 5 => Centurion Marksman Other vehicles *Rolls-Royce# => Daimler AC Mk.I 3 => Marmon-Herrington Mk III 4 => Humber Mk IV 5 Special units *Armed caravan^ *Armed merchant^ *Armed supply truck/Halftrack^: Universal carrier? *Flamethrower infantry^ *Flamer => Crocodile flamer? Aircraft *Fighter & jet aircraft: Gloster# 1 => Hurricane H 2-3 => S Spitfire 4-5 => Gloster Meteor 6 *Bomber aircraft: Heyford biplane 1 => Wellington 2-3 => Avro Lancaster 4-6 *Attack aircraft: Bristol Blenheim 1# => Beaufighter later merged with Spitfire and replaced with helicopter Naval units *Aircraft carrier: Ark Royal - in addition to having good LOS and a variety of good torpedo bombers, Ark Royal has an enhanced regeneration capability and a slight speed bonus. *Cruiser: Town-class cruiser - average power and durability, compared to the Aviso-type ships of France and Portugal, but can easily shoot them from afar. *Capital ship: Nelson-class battleship - average power and durability, but with good LOS, and can easily shoot from afar. Several Nelsons can take on a Bismarck, but might have problems with the bigger Yamato. You must have some ancillary research completed to unlock this ship. Category:Major powers